


The Magnus Sketches...

by sheagar



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, When Their Hands Touch But Neither Of Them Want To Acknowledge The Intense Sexual/Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheagar/pseuds/sheagar
Summary: Various cute scenes from my head.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, The Admiral & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	The Magnus Sketches...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).

> Please know that I plan to update these sketches with more complete illustrations. I am terrible. My apology...


End file.
